Track logs are used in navigational aid devices to provide an indication of where the device has been. One description of a track log is an array of points used to track a location of the navigational aid device. Track logs may be visualized as a trail of electronic bread crumbs, where each bread crumb is a track log point that identifies the time and position of the device.
One type of navigational aid device in which track logs have been used is a device with Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities. For one of these devices with GPS capabilities, one description of a segment start point for a device with GPS capabilities is the first point recorded after the unit obtains a satellite fix. A device that stays powered-on may lose and regain its satellite fix multiple times and thus record multiple segments per session. As such, the segment start point may not be the first point recorded after powering-on the device.
An active track log is one that is currently being recorded by the device. It is known to extract an end portion of an active track log by presenting a user with a menu that shows the times of the recorded segment start points, and then saving the range of track points between the time the user selects and the most recently recorded track point in the active track log. Known track log points include position information (such as latitude and longitude information), a timestamp, and a flag that specifies whether the track log point is a segment start point for a track log. The flag is used to identify the segment start point in order to extract the end portion of an active track log.
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that are not limited to selecting track logs from an end portion of an active track log so as to allow more powerful and flexible applications for the navigational aid devices.